This Perfect Moment
by SandsOfDorne
Summary: You know that dance between Harry & Hermione during Deathly Hallows: Part 1? This is a fan-fic that goes into what both of them were feeling and thinking during that scene.
1. Part I: Harry

**PART I - HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE**

Harry sat down; his mind still lingering on his recent argument with Ron. It had escalated rather quickly, at least from Harry's point of view. One of the people who he thought would always have his back had now deserted him. Reflecting on Ron's words hurt Harry. "You don't know how this feels. Your parents are dead. You have no family," Ron had said to him. Harry knew Ron would never bring that up under normal circumstances. He had been wearing the horcrux nearly all day and in doing so, the locket amplified his fears and anxieties. But Ron was wrong in his words. Harry did know how it felt; the brief moment right after Bellatrix Lestrange has slain Sirius. Harry was unsure what had happened at first. Sirius looked right at him. His eyes were sickly and his skin turned pale. Harry tried to hold onto hope that Sirius would live, but it fell away when his beloved godfather slipped through the mirror.

Harry gazed up over toward Hermione in an attempt to escape the pain his thoughts had brought on. She seemed so alone and lost. The last time he had seen her in a similar state was last year when Ron and Lavender snogged at the party after the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry could sense an emptiness and loneliness within Hermione. Harry took a breath as he imagined what she was feeling at this very second.

As he looked at her, Harry realized there was music playing on the radio. Somehow he had not realized it. To lost in his thought to notice it perhaps. An idea struck within Harry's mind. He got up out of his seat and walked over to Hermione. She looked up at him when he approached. Harry saw the grief in her eyes. He extended his hand towards Hermione. She looked at it for a moment, before taking it. Harry helped her stand up. Both looked into each other's eyes as Harry took the locket off of Hermione's neck. She did not look to be in the mood for doing anything, but remain sitting and staying lost in her thoughts. However, Harry knew they both needed to diffuse the tension, even if for a few moments. When he unlatched the necklace off of Hermione's neck, he threw it onto the cot beside them.

Harry brought Hermione out into the center of the room. He began swinging their arms trying to dance. As he watched Hermione, he was unsure if this was going to work, but after a moment or two, she came around and joined with Harry.

Their dance was nothing two fancy; just two long-time friends having a good time. The circled around the room and twirled with each other. Both Harry and Hermione smiled and laughed for what seemed like the first time in weeks. As they danced, the rest of the world did not exist. Nothing else mattered at this moment, not Voldemort, not the horcruxes, not even Ron. It was just them in their own little world they were creating. It was a moment Harry could only wish would go on forever. The world was such a complicated place. How he longed to go back only a few years when the wizarding world was a magical and wondrous place. The last few years had shown him a darker side that few ever saw. Harry tried to keep the thoughts of the world outside at bay.

The energetic dancing between Harry and Hermione began to simmer as the song's volume slowly faded down. They clung together tightly. Their heads rested on other's shoulders and danced in a small circle. The moment was ending. The bubble was about to burst. Soon static overtook the radio and song fizzled out. Harry and Hermione stopped dancing and stood in each other's embrace. The perfect moment was over. Harry felt as if he had just awoken from a dream. He and Hermione stepped back and looked at each other. Harry watched as Hermione's face retreated back to how it was before their dance. The light that had been with her these past few minutes was now squelched. She slowly walked away from him.


	2. Part II: Hermione

**PART II - HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE**

Hermione was seated on the steps with her arms hugging her legs. She looked blankly towards the ground towards her left. Not much to look at except a wooden floor and some dust. Though her body was here, her mind was elsewhere. Ron had just left. Other than Harry, he was perhaps the only best friend she had. It all happened so suddenly. Hermione tried to calm Ron, but ultimately failed to do so. He was so enraged, so spiteful and angry. Hermione could not remember another occasion in which she had seen Ron act this way before. It had to be the locket though. The locket fed on a person's anger and would amplify the root of it to such a degree that it would make them mad. What fears would this amplify if she held onto it for too long?

It felt like she's lost everyone she's cared about. Her parents would not remember her if they saw her. It was a difficult decision, but it had to be done for their protection. With the Death Eaters scrambling around the country, everyone else seemed to be at risk being lost…or worse. And now Ron was gone. Ron. There was an emptiness in the air without his presence. He had not been gone for long, but Hermione was already missing him. The darkness of the current situation frightened her. What if she never saw him again? What if he was kidnapped by Death Eaters and they tortured him to death trying to get information about Harry's whereabouts. Being heavily affiliated with the Chosen One, Ron would be recognizable. He was susceptible. Hermione was afraid for him. Who knew what the future held? The only absolute right now was that she was alone in this world, well, except for Harry.

Harry.

Hermione felt his presence suddenly next to her. She looked up at him. She sensed his stoicism. His face was a like a statue, but deep down she knew there was so much pain and hurt boiling within him. Harry extended his hand to her. Hermione glared at it for a moment. She thought she understood what Harry was trying to get her to do. This wasn't a moment she felt like having any frivolity, but it was Harry. Hermione took Harry's hand and he helped her stand up. She looked at him with her cold, tired eyes. There was so much weight built up on her. Hermione was not sure if it was the horcrux that had brought it on or her own will. Maybe it was both. Almost as if he had read her mind, Harry put his arms around Hermione's neck and unlatched the necklace from her. She watched as Harry threw it over on the cot to her left. A piece of the weight had lifted at that moment, but there was still a bit that lingered.

Harry grabbed both of Hermione's hands and he gently led her towards the center of the room. Hermione still did not feel up for this. She did not feel like having fun at this moment. There were so many other things her mind was preoccupied with, half of which she did not want to be. Harry began moving their arms back and forth. Hermione took a breath, reluctant to participate with her friend. He seemed lighter than he had been in the past few days, or at least he tried to appear that way.

As she steadily began to join in with Harry in their little dance, all the worries and stress that was on Hermione's mind evaporated. For a few minutes, the existence of dark lords, Death Eaters, and horcruxes did not penetrate her thoughts. Instead her mind brought her back to happier memories like dancing at the Yule Ball or when Gryffindor won the House Cup during her first year at Hogwarts. She would treasure these simple, yet joyful moments like fine gold for as long the darkness of Voldemort permeated through the world.

Hermione laughed as she danced. It felt good to laugh again. All of these wonderful thoughts and this glimmer of happiness filled up her entire body. She felt free for the longest time. Free just to be. It was a luxury she had not been able to afford for a while. All of these memories reminded her of a truth: she wasn't alone. Her friends with her even if they were not in the tent with her. They had her back. If she ever got see any of them again, Hermione swore to herself she would hug every last one of them tightly and never let go.

Hermione and Harry held on to each other and danced in a small circular formation. She held on to her thoughts. These beautiful memories of the past; of simpler times. The present was so difficult. Why did it have to be difficult? Why couldn't life be this: two friends dancing, smiling, giggling, and reflecting on the good times. It was what Hermione craved for.

Then the music began to fade. The static from the radio had overtaken the song. Hermione clung to Harry, not wanting to release herself from this, but she knew it was inevitable. As much as she wish she could stay in the moment for eternity, she knew they couldn't. Harry let go of Hermione and stepped back. Their eyes met each other once again. Hermione looked at Harry. To her, it appeared that Harry wanted to keep going. Hermione felt otherwise. She felt tired.

Hermione walked off her cot and laid there for the remainder of the night. Her eyes eventually closed and her mind brought her back to the happier days from the past few years when all was well.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it, whether good or bad, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would write something in the review box. Again, thank you for reading!**


End file.
